The WWE Insane Little Adventure
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: COMPLETE! Let's just say, Chibi's run amok in the WWE. [No Slash] Pairings: RobCrys, MattLita, and JerichoTrishChristian
1. What is going on here

****

The WWE Insane Little Adventure

By Crys Skywalker

Author's Note: Okay as promised, I am adding to my adventure series. I have no idea how many of these I going to write, but for now I going to have fun with these little inspirations. Now this is going to be probably more than one chapter long. I just don't know how long.**  
Rating: **PG-13 (hopefully the whole thing is)**  
Parings: **Lita/Matt, Rob/Crys, and Jericho/Trish/Christian**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody, but myself....

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-

The WWE Insane Little Adventure

It was one of those nights; not much was going o in the WWE world. Everybody hung out those they wanted too before matches and setup was even started. Matt and Lita had there little pre-match makeout session. Kane and his brother the Undertaker sat and chatted for a while. Crys Skywalker, one of the new divas sat and was massaging Rob Van Dam shoulders. Those two had been going out for a couple of months. Jericho and Christian were doing their usual fight over Trish before practice. Jeff Hardy wandered around looking for something to do. Little did they notice a very mysterious man wandering around.

He walked into a room that held the food and bottled water for the wrestlers. He held a vial that held a strange neon greenish liquid. Nobody knew what this liquid was going to do, or the chaos this vial was going to bring. The mysterious man pours a little of that vial in each of the selected water bottles of the certain wrestlers. He quickly disappeared to watch the results of the little liquid.

As usual Vince McMahon decided to have the usual pre show who wants who. Evolution was the first to speak up. Hunter, being so usual with his prowless, requested for a shot at Kane. Kane snorted at Hunter.

"As usual that man has to prove his manhood to everybody." Skywalker sarcastically quipped. "Hunter get a life, you so need it!"

"Why do you allow you bitch of a woman do all the speaking for you Rob?" Triple H asked. He laughed at Rob's lack of a quip back. However Hunter did not see Skywalker behind him. She grabbed him into a chokehold.

"Now dear little H, are you going to keep calling me that? Or am I going to have to snuff what little life you still have?" She deadly whispered in his ear. Hunter whimpered a bit, but finally complied. Everybody laughed, while Hunter lowered his head in embarrassment. A few tears fell from is eyes.

"Okay let's leave him alone, for now." Ric Flair intervened before someone commented about the tears Hunter was letting out. It was becoming a common occurrence that Hunter was either crying because of Crys or Kane. Before Crys began her WWE career, Hunter could take on the comments, but Crys had brought the worst out of the champion. And it emotionally hurt him. Only the other wrestlers knew that Crys could beat up most of the guys on the roster, and Hunter was amongst those she could beat up.

"Whatever." Kane laughed. Both Rob and Crys looked at each other and then at Kane.

"Dude, you have officially been hanging around us too long." Rob laughed.

"Can we please finish this, so that practice can start?" Vince McMahon impatiently spoke. He wanted this meeting to be over with. And preferable about ten minutes ago. "Alright I need to make sure all of this is done. The matches are set and it is time to practice. So if anyone else needs me, page me." Vince left and said his good-byes.

So one by one they grabbed their water bottles and went to training. Rob and Crys walked with Undertaker and Kane to the ring. They watched Jericho and Christian play fighting with each other. Trish followed behind them looking absolutely disgusted. Rob giggled a bit. Pouring a little water on his face he looked at Kane and then squirted him with some of the water.

"Tag dude! You're it!" Rob laughed. Kane ran after him all soaked. Laughing like children, they chased each other down the halls. Undertaker looked at Crys.

"It's so nice to see them acting like this. I was really worried that Kane was going to have that vendetta against Rob for the rest of his life. He holds a grudge sometimes." Undertaker looked really relieved. Both Rob and Kane played with each other, but tried to stay close to Crys and Taker.

"Yeah. I'm glad to. They act like brothers again. Rob talks about how happy he really is now. Kane kept him wanting to stay in childhood." Crys smiled.

"Well it really good for Kane to have his first. I stole his all those years ago that I'm glad that Rob brings it out of him." Taker spoke. Kane walked up to Crys and Taker, Rob was hiding behind him.

"I don't feel well, brother. Can we go back?" Kane looked at the ground when he asked this.

"Do you feel like you're going to puke?" Taker asked. Kane nodded. "Okay brother come on. Rob don't feel bad it wasn't you're fault. Kane has always been the sickliest one. He'll be fine."

Taker took Kane back to the locker room. Crys looked at Kane and back at Rob. Puzzlement crossed her face.

"Is Kane shorter?" Crys asked. Rob looked and looked at Crys.

"Yeah I haven't even noticed." Rob was floored. What the hell was going on. Jericho who was a lot shorter than usual ran across. Crys blocked where he was running.

"Don't Crys... I need to go to the bathroom. I don't want to take a leak in my pants." Jericho looked absolutely desperate. Crys stepped out of the way.

"Sorry." Crys spoke as Jericho ran off. Crys looked at Rob. "Umm... Robbie, are you feeling okay?"

"No. I'm in pain, all of the sudden. What ever is happening to me it really hurts. Crysie help me." Rob sobbed as the pain increased. Rob ran into Crys' arms not realizing how short he gotten. He was almost the size of a child. Crys lifted him into her arms. Rob cried as she tries to soothe her lover.

"What the hell is going on here?" Crys spoke out loud.

TBC...

Author's Note: Have you figured out who all are going to be chibis? Well next chapter you get to find out whom all are chibis.... Well you want to guess, go ahead. Suggestions? Comments? R&R. Thanks.


	2. Chibis and Wrestling

****

The WWE Insane Little Adventure

Part 2

Author's Note: Thank you to all who gave me reviews. I can see that the few that I got have really enjoyed the first segment to this chibi story. Now I have mentioned that this is Humor, well it's coming up, and this I guess is more like potty humor, more than anything else… Well I hope you like it.   
**Rating:** PG -13.  
**Pairings:** Lita/Matt, Crys/Rob, and Jericho/Trish/Christian. There might be others later on.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but me, Crys.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rob climbed deeper into Crys' arms. He couldn't control the tears that slipped from his huge hazel eyes. He wanted all of this to be over with. Crys grabbed a little yellow blankie for Rob to hide in. Finally after an hour of non-stop crying, Rob finally settled down. Confused of what was going on, Crys called Vince to see what he thought.

"Hi Vince." Crys spoke tiredly on the phone.

"What's wrong Crys, You are one of my best wrestlers I've had in a long time. Don't tell me that you have a grudge against someone now…" Vince didn't want another Diva on the wayside. He was getting really tired of all the divas getting anal with each other.

"Nope… I'm good there… Umm. Rob is chibied… That's the closest thing I can explain it to you. And he's not the only one." Crys told Vince why she had called.

"WHAT! That can't be possible!" Vince sounded furious.

"Well as far as I can tell Rob, Kane and Jericho are so far the ones I know, but I suggest to call a meeting and see what happens." Crys suggested.

"I guess I really have no choice." Vince was not happy to call another meeting, but if there were other affected like this he need to know.

"See you in a bit." Crys got off the phone. Rob whimpered as he clutched the blankie tighter. Crys reflexively tighten her hold on her lover. "It's going to be okay lover. We'll get through this. You do really look cute with those big eyes though. Cutie."

While Crys decided to contact Vince. Undertaker was looking for Crys to let her know about the news on Kane. In all of his life with magic and the dark arts he had never in his life seen what just happened to Kane. He was so tiny and fragile. Kane grabbed his mask as soon as he realized what was going on. Taker had never seen Kane so expressive in his life, and it was all in his eyes. Fear etched the eyes of Kane. He even shrank away from his brother. The shyness that Kane had before the fire was there. It was really weird.

Taker wandered the hall looking for Crys, when he heard sobbing. He followed to the sound. Jericho sat in a corner with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Taker asked Jericho. Jericho looked up with his big ice blue eyes. Big tears bubbled up and slid down his young face.

"I couldn't reach the door knob. Trish isn't going to have anything to do with me now." Jericho wailed. Taker sat there wincing at the high pitches of Jericho voice went.

"Come on, stop talking stupid, kid!" Taker couldn't believe how short Jericho was. And as he lifted him up in his hands, it was becoming apparent of why Jericho was acting like he did. Yes the boy now could not reach the knob to the door, and unfortunately the knob that Jericho was trying to reach was the bathroom door. Jericho never made it to the bathroom in time.

"Oh dear, no. Hell no! I can't deal with this." Taker lifted Jericho to his eye level, but was making sure that there was a body length between them. Jericho stopped wailing, but he was too embarrassed to say anything. He looked at the floor. The puddle underneath him his increased in size as they stood there.

"Jericho! Damn it! Will you control yourself? God I thought you already empty your bladder out." Taker was overly annoyed. "I'm going to let Trish and Crys take care of your ass."

"Sorry… It won't happen again… Please don't leave me. I'm really scared." Jericho whimpered.

"Okay kid come on, take my hand. Let's get you into a change of clothes and then well figure out what to do." Take couldn't help but feeling a little fatherly towards Jericho. It wasn't everyday that someone wanted protection, and especially asked it from Taker.

Jericho grabbed his hand and wiped the tears and snot with the other hand. Looking up at Taker, he smiled and followed Taker.

Evolution had their hands full for once. They were in their locker room watching old tapes, when Hunter grabbed the trashcan and threw up. Everybody turned to him and realized for the first time that day, that Hunter was only the size of a five-year-old. Randy had also disappeared. Ric decided to take care of Hunter, and asked Batista to look for Randy. Batista found Randy, the same size as Hunter, fighting with an equally sized Christian. Christian was sobbing on the floor sporting a new black eye that Randy caused. Ric looked at all of them Hunter wasn't crying, but he wasn't doing anything but looking away.

"Hehehe! Hunter puked!" Randy taunted. Hunter tired to give him a death glare, but with the way he looked it was too cute. Ric looked at Hunter.

"If you even think of it I will punish you!" Ric told Hunter. Hunter smiled sadistically, thinking that Ric wasn't going to touch him. He jumped onto Randy and proceeded to give Randy a beating.

"THAT'S IT! HUNTER STOP THAT NOW!" Ric tore Hunter off of Randy who was currently laughing.

"Hunter hits like a girl!" Randy exclaimed in a fit of laughter. Hunter tired to get out of Ric grasp, which hurt Hunter.

"Let go. It hurts!" Hunter whined. Tears welled up in Hunters eyes. Ric looked at him viciously. Hunter all of the sudden, wished he was under his bed hiding.

"YOU DIDN'T LISTEN, DID YOU?" Ric was more than angry. He didn't like the fact that Hunter disobeyed him. Ric tightened his grip on Hunter's arm as he tried to squirm out.

"Ow! That hurts… Please Ric it hurts… I want my mommy!" Hunter cried. He was scared for his life.

"No! You didn't listen and I told you were going to get punished if you disobeyed me." Ric explained. Ric pulled Hunter on his lap and pulled down his pants, leaving his rear exposed. Hunter was mortified. The last time he got spanked for doing something bad was in elementary. Now he was going to get spanked again. Ric grabbed the paddle.

"Now Hunter, it really bothers me that you keep disobeying everything I tell you. And I'm tired of the verbal fighting. So I'm going to end it. Don't even start Hunter. You deserve this, and I'm sorry that it had come to this." Ric didn't want to do this, but Hunter was constantly backing him into a wall and now that Hunter was the right size it gave he the chance to teach the little brat some manners. He spanked Hunter until Hunter was sobbing in his lap. Tenderly as he would for his own boy, he hugged Hunter and made sure that Hunter was done crying, before talking to him again.

"Hunter, honey… Do you know why you had to be punished?" Ric asked as he pushed some of Hunter's blonde hair out of his eyes. Hunter nodded.

"You did it because I don't listen to you. And I'm supposed to." Hunter hiccuped. Hunter was still mortified that the spanking occurred. "Can you hold me Ric?" Hunter lifted his little arms begging to be held. The tears hadn't totally stopped. Ric held onto Hunter. Then one of the WWE officials walked into the room.

"Evolution, you all are requested to meet in the ring a.s.a.p. This is a message direct from Vince." The Official spoke.

"Maybe he knows what's going on with these two." Batista spoke in a hopeful tone.

"Like I care." Randy stuck out his tongue at Hunter. Hunter buried his head deeper into Ric's chest as they walked out.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: Hopefully you'll like this chapter. Next chapter, all who are Chibis in this story are going to be reveled. Comments, Suggestions? R&R.


	3. Vince angry, Everybody is taken care of

****

Author's Note: I want to thank all those that gave me reviews for the story so far. I really don't know how long this story will be going. I am however glad that the reviews that I did get, were quite happy with this chibi story. So with out further to do, on with the story.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (mostly for language)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

The WWE Insane Little Adventure  
Part 3

Vince McMahon was really pissed. He really didn't like being interrupted in his meetings, but what was worse his wrestler and probably top wrestlers were being chibied. He didn't know how to react. So he called a meeting so he could see how many were effected.

He walked at a steady pace to the ring. There the wrestlers waited. Vince noted quickly of whom was in this _little_ predicament. Crys Skywalker, the one who called him in the first place, stood with a chibied Rob Van Dam. Evolution had their hands full with Randy and Hunter causing chaos. Lita and Jeff stood there as Matt tried to stand tall, which was making him look cuter than ever. Trish Stratus had her hands full literately, with Christian in her arms sucking his thumb and Jericho trying to start a fight with Hunter. Stone Cold was laughing hard when Bischoff finally showed himself. He was also amongst the unfortunates. Roesy had to keep Hurricane under control. As a chibi, hurricane seemed to have the most energy of them all.

"You stupid punk! I can't believe you said that!" Jericho screamed. Rob braced himself, because he was between these two.

"I'm not stupid! I'm the game!" Hunter scoffed Jericho. Jericho tried to hit Hunter, and ended up hitting Rob.

"Oww! Dude, that wasn't cool. That really hurts." Rob whimpered a bit backing into Crys more. He rubbed his arm and looked up at Crys. "Where's Kane? I wish he was here."

"I don't know honey… He'll be here. Taker mentioned that he wasn't taking the chibi thing to well. He probably scared." Crys replied.

"Jericho you are SO dead!" Hunter yelled. Just as he started to run after Jericho, Ric Flair grabbed him. He struggled to get out of Ric's grasp. Ric smacked he butt again, which stopped Hunter from trying to break free. He looked up at Ric; his eyes were swelling with tears.

"I told you to behave." Ric stated. Tear dropped from Hunter's eyes.

"WAAAAAAA!" Hunter cried. He fell to the mat crying. Randy looked at Flair worried that he was going to be next. Everybody turned and looked at Flair. Even Vince was shocked by Hunter's reaction.

"He doesn't listen." The frankness was in Ric voice. Hunter however was trying to get Ric to hold him. His pudgy arms tried to get Ric to pick him up. He was sobbing quite loud by now. Randy and Batista even walked away a bit from Hunter embarrassed by his actions.

"Oh for god sakes pick up the poor child. I think you mortified him enough." Lita yelled at Ric. She may hate Hunter, but he deserves a little comforting from someone.

"No! He's going to keep doing it if I do." Ric stood his ground. Well he did until Crys decided to pick Hunter up. Hunter buried his face into Crys' breasts. His tears slowly subsided. Rob came over to his lover and hugged her leg also seeking some comfort. She smiled down at Rob.

"It's okay Rob, hope fully this won't last long." Crys tried to comfort Rob a bit.

"Okay… Now where's Undertaker and Kane!" Vince was angry that they hadn't showed up.

"Taker is…" Crys started.

"Right here. So it took awhile to get here. He got to the ring and no one saw his brother, Kane.

"Kane with you?" Vince didn't want to go searching for him. Taker nodded as Kane peeked out behind Taker's legs. Everybody saw the fear in his big discolored eyes.

"Kane!" Rob ran to his best friend. He was so happy to see him. Kane hugged his best friend breaking into tears.

'I'm scared Rob." Kane cried. Rob looked at him lovingly. Kane was always the brother he wanted.

"So am I, Kane. I think everybody is." Rob spoke. Crys came up to the two. She held her hand out to Kane and smiled lightly.

"Here come on, I'll be with you." Crys spoke Hunter shuffled a bit and looked down at Kane. He smiled.

"Kane take her hand. Please, I don't want this either. I'm scared too. Ric did that to me." Hunter softly spoke. Kane grabbed her hand and followed her up to the ring. Jericho, Christian and Randy stood there looking at each other and Crys. Kane, Rob and Hunter were all going to stay with her until this was sorted out. That left those three on the jealous side of things.

"Okay here's the deal we have two days until our next show. Now since this incident had started to make a mess of things, I'm going to have to change things around. Now here's the deal I need a couple of you to take care of a least one of these chibis. Now I see that Crys is going to get help from the Undertaker and she is going to take Hunter, Rob and Kane. Now who else going to take care of these little guys." Vince wanted this sorted out as soon as possible.

"I'm taking Christian." Trish spoke. Jericho's jaw dropped as Christian walked over to Trish.

"The rest of Evolution is going to take care of Randy." Ric spoke proudly and turned to glare at Hunter. Hunter dug himself deeper into Crys, afraid.

"We're taking Matt and I guess also Jericho too." Lita spoke up. Jericho looked up at Lita. "Don't worry Crys will be with us too. We all are going to hang out okay?" Jericho nodded heavily to the suggestion.

Everybody finally got sorted out and then Vince told them when the day came that they would sort out what to do about the wrestling matches.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: Well now we know who's the chibi now. Well the next chapter is going to show how difficult it is to take care of a handful of chibis. R&R. Suggestions, comments I will take them all.


	4. One insane night, the morning was just a...

****

Author's Note: As you can see it's another chapter to this insane little story. I probably will have only two more chapters to this story. So enjoy.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **Well by now I think you know that I don't own anything.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

The WWE Insane Little Adventure  
Part 4

Rob, Hunter, and Kane huddled together asleep on one of the beds. Matt and Jericho sat on the floor coloring (There wasn't anything to do in the hotel). Taker, Crys, Jeff and Lita sat at the one little table in the hotel room.

"Well now what?" Lita asked. Crys looked over to her.

"I really have no idea. Hey what is up with that trashy Trish?" Crys asked. Jericho looked up when Trish was mentioned. He really had a hard time; he hated the feeling of not being wanted.

"I hate her… Looked at her! She hates me. Christian can sit there and suck on his thumb and Trish would still think that he cuter than me." Jericho whined. Lita reached down and picked up Jericho into her lap.

"Kid, don't worry. She isn't worth your time. She's just interested to a good lay that's all." Taker told the little Jericho. Lita petted Jericho's head trying to relax him.

"Besides, you have all of us. I'm sure that Hunter is going to act a lot different, now that Evolution turned their backs on him. It's really sad that it had to come to this." Crys spoke. She was really disappointed by the actions of Evolution. And after having Hunter a few hours was disturbed by the treatment he had received.

A loud cry sounded on the bed where the little ones laid. Hunter sat up in the bed, crying. Crys got up and went to Hunter's side. She noticed the bruise that formed on his arm.

"Oh dear, what's the matter? Hunter are you okay?" Crys asked as Hunter's cries intensify. She picked him up into her arms. Hunter never showed ever needing anyone, but now that he was a chibi, relied that Crys was going to give him the comfort that he needed.

"I had a really bad dream… I'm scared." Hunter clutched on to Crys. Lita walked over to Crys and picked up Hunter out of her arms. Crys gave Lita a questioning look as she took him. Lita pointed to Kane who was also sobbing. Rob tired to settle his best friend. Kane reached out for Crys, wanting a little attention. Crys settled Kane onto her lap.

"It was the fire… I can't take it… It burned me again…" Kane sobbed and hiccuped his response. Crys held him tighter. She looked over at Taker, who solemnly looked down at the floor.

"Well I think in the morning we should decide what to do." Crys replied. "I think right now everybody needs sleep." Hunter looked up from Lita and Jericho looked up also. They needed something but were afraid to ask. Crys decided to ask for them. "Is it okay if the little ones sleep with me for the night? I know that Rob would feel safer and so would Kane and the others."

Taker loved the suggestion and spoke up, "Yes I think that is a great idea. There are only three beds anyway."

"Huh? I only see two…" Jeff replied.

"Silly he was talking the couch also. Okay here's how we are going to do this. Crys you get to sleep on that bed, Jeffie, Matt and myself get the other, and I guess you Taker get the other. Is that good?" Lita suggested. Taker walked over to the couch and laid back. He tipped his hat down and proceeded to fall asleep.

"I guess that's that." Lita laughed. She hopped into the other bed. Matt slept in the middle of Lita and Jeff. Crys snuggled with Kane and Hunter on the right. Jericho and Rob snuggled on the left. And so they fell asleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning was just as insane as the night before. Kane refused to wake up. Thumb in his mouth he whimpered and whined. Hunter complained that he needed help in the bathroom and Jericho, well Jericho found it was a good time to make Robbie's life a little harder.

Lita looked worse for the wear, and Taker decided to conveniently disappear. Matt sat and laughed at all of the chaos. Crys stood in the hall wondering what else was going to go wrong.

"Crys… Help?" Rob tugged on Crys' leather pants. She looked down at him. Rob was soaking wet from head to toe and so was Jericho. Jericho smiled wide. Crys noticed that even the two were soaking wet, that they were having fun. She smiled and followed them to the bathroom. She help Rob and Jericho out of their dripping clothes. Hunter walked into the room.

"Can I join you guys?" Hunter blushed a bit. Jericho smiled and pulled out a super soaker that was in the tub. Jericho drenched Hunter, who looked really cute being mad and soaked. Crys grabbed him and took off his clothes. What they saw was beyond disturbing. Hunter had multiple bruises and scars. He looked as if he'd been abused. Crys had to say something.

"Hunter, what happened?" Crys asked. Hunter looked down at his feet. A whimper escaped out of his mouth. He looked up.

"Ric… I think he thought it was better that I was small. I can't fight back as easily. Randy jumped into it too." Hunter didn't want to talk about it. Jericho walked over to Hunter and hugged him.

"Hey you don't have to worry. We'll be here for you. If you want to leave Evolution, you got us…" Jericho tried to cheer Hunter up.

"No. I can't leave…" Hunter wanted to say something else, but couldn't finish. He didn't really trust anyone yet. Crys picked Hunter up and gently put him into the tub, Rob and Jericho hopped in.

"You guys going to be okay? I need to talk to Lita." Crys replied. Jericho and Hunter both smiled and nodded. As Crys left Rob got hold of the water gun and squirted her butt. Crys turned to Rob.

"Yeah that's the way I like it… Dude, you are still sexy." Rob smiled. Crys smiled back.

"Hey Lita, I know what we could do with them… I know where we can take them." Crys yelled at Lita as she entered the room they were in. Taker smiled.

"Rob got ya didn't he?" Taker laughed when Crys smiled gracefully. "Well I hope that you're idea can take care of hyper activeness." Taker pointed at Kane when he said that. Kane was bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah trust me it will…" Crys laughed.

****

TBC…

Author's Note: I hope you like this last chapter, Hurricane will be in the next one. There are only two more chapters left. Suggestions? Comments? R&R.


	5. On the way and Hunter's scared out of hi...

****

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine. She love Jericho to death and her name of ff.net is Cold-Zephyr… So I hope you enjoy this…  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't anybody but me in this one…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

The WWE Insane Little Adventure  
Part 5

Well the morning was as insane as it was supposed to be. Luckily Crys thought of something fast to do for the day. Lita and Taker both loved the idea. As the ushered all the chibis out the room, Hurricane came bustling through. Rosey who wasn't fairing that well followed him.

"Will you get back here?" Rosey looked as if he just got up. The pajamas he wore didn't really fit him and it was overly amusing to see an ever-naked Hurricane running down the halls.

"I don't want a bath… I don't need it!" Hurricane yelled. Crys doubled over laughing at the sight.

"Hey Rosey you want me to take him for a while?" Crys spoke up. Hurricane ran over to Crys. Jericho snickered a bit.

"Hurricane, you are not worth the time naked, no wonder you don't get the ladies." Jericho taunted. Crys glared at him and Hurricane got really angry. He turned to Jericho and slugged at him. Jericho didn't see it coming so he got hit hard in the face.

"Why you little…" Crys was insanely angry now. Hurricane just stood there in fear. Rosey picked him up.

"Stupid Hurricane…" Jericho muttered. Rob walked over to Crys and looked at her. He raised his little arms hoping that she would get the message. Crys picked up Rob.

"Naw I think I can handle him. As it is you seem to really scare him, which is okay only part of the time." Rosey spoke. Rob snuggled into Crys' arms to keep her from saying something that she would regret later.

"Well we gotta go. We decided to take the boys to an amusement park." Taker replied to loosen the tension that had seemed to build up. Hunter looked up at Crys in fear. Crys knew each of their fears so far. Rob was afraid of thunderstorms, Kane was really afraid of fire, Jericho was afraid of Vince and bugs, and Hunter had a deep fear of heights. That fear was going to make things really complicated. Hunter had a tendency to freak out when anything got higher than the Hell in a Cell cage. In planes, Hunter was left alone crying in his seat. Only a few times had Crys ever bothered consoling the man. He always hated her, but never explained why. Hunter hated heights and now that he's so small, that fear is only worse. Crys was going to make sure that he wasn't going to freak.

They all piled into the minivan that Crys rented. Rob and Kane grabbed the 'Lights Out' game from the back seat. They knew how to amuse themselves quickly. Jericho decided to start an 'I spy' game with Matt, Jeff and Lita. Taker sat in the front with Crys driving.

"I hope you all don't mind but I know a friend in town so I called her up. She's going to meet us at the park." Crys smiled. Jericho had a look of dread on his face. Matt liked the idea of adding some one else.

"So why did you have her going too?" Lita had to ask. Hunter, who was currently ignored in the back, started crying. Lita looked over her shoulder. Hunter looked horrible he was trembling badly in fear.

"Well I need to keep an eye on him… He's afraid of heights and I think also amusement parks. So Jeanne is going to take Jericho, so I can take care of him." Crys explained.

"Jeanne, I recognize that name… Wait I remember, that was that girl that you chat with online, even before you became a Diva… Wasn't it?" Lita thought out loud.

"Yeah that's the chika…" Crys smiled. "Anyway she's doing this partly cause I owe her a favor. One of those stupid rumors got out that was actually true about me, and she got in there and silenced it before it got public."

"Well that's good." Lita responded.

"Why is she taking me…?" Jericho asked.

"She like you, that's why." Crys smiled at him. Jericho had a bad feeling and his stomach was starting to over react.

"I think I'm going to puke." Lita looked over at Jericho. He looked a lot paler than usual.

"Relax Jericho… It's going to be okay. You don't like what Trish did? So Jeanne is way better looking than that skank. You'll love her, trust me." Crys gently tried to relax an anxious Jericho. The mention of Trish had a bad effect on Jericho. Crys hoped that Jeanne could really cheer him up. He really needed it this time.

Hunter wanted out of the van bad… He looked bad and Crys noticed it in the rear view mirror.

"Hunter… Honey? Are you all right?" Crys asked. Hunter nodded no. He was sweating profusely and he looked as if he was going to piss his pants right then and there. "Lita can you grab him and give him to Taker. I hate driving when this happens." Lita touch his shoulder and he jumped out of his seat. Hunter began to cry again.

"Uh… Crys you might want Taker to drive?" Lita told her. Crys looked at her rear view mirror to see how frighten Hunter was. Everybody was silent as she pulled into a parking lot. Taker took control of the vehicle and Crys held Hunter in the back. Fortunately, Hunter didn't piss himself, but he was really close.

Everybody got back to the games they were playing and Lita sat in the front with Taker. On to the amusement park.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: I decided to make the story a little longer to add Jeanne's character… I hope you like it Jeanne. R&R Comments, Suggestions, I take all and I love Reviews.


	6. Jeanne and insanity begins

****

Author's Note: Well it another Chapter… And we finally get the chance to meet Jeanne… Sorry that I've taken a while to Update this story, but I've had a rough week so here we go…  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or anybody in it…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

The WWE Insane Little Adventure  
Part 6

Crys Skywalker sighed in relief as they arrived at the amusement park. The park wasn't very big, but at least they would be able to get some of the hyperness out of the chibis. Hunter was snuggled deeply into Crys' arms seeking some comfort. Crys directed them to pull the van beside a red corvette. Both Lita and Taker looked at her.

"Um… Jeanne and I used to write fiction about people and well someone saw her writing and gave her a job. So now she is a famous writer and aspiring screenwriter… I guess I forgot to mention that." Crys was miffed at the reaction she got.

Jeanne hopped out of her car. Hyper as hell, she started towards the van. Crys gingerly got out of the van and set Hunter down, who proceeded to cry. Lita laughed at the way Hunter was acting.

"Well there's my insane buddy! So how's diva life?" Jeanne asked.

"Well not a fun as I though, but I got everybody nervous, so I think that counts for something." Crys laughed. It wasn't everyday that she and her friend were going to be in the same town. Rob and Kane waddled up to Crys and held onto her legs.

"Aww! They are _so_ cute!" Jeanne replied when she saw the chibis for the first time. Chris Jericho looked at her surprised that she was attractive. He knew that Crys said she was better looking than most of the divas there, but he didn't believe her. Jericho walked over to Crys and hid behind her. Crys knew what Jericho was doing. When he found anybody the least attractive he got really shy. Crys unlatched Rob from her leg and grabbed Jericho. He squealed in surprised terror.

"Shh… It's okay. Don't be frightened. Jeanne, I know you know who this is… Right now he's got me in a chokehold. " Crys struggled to get out what she was going to say to Jeanne. Jericho however, was scared out of his mind. He wasn't used to getting picked up. "Anyway, Jericho is terrified of bugs, so be very careful of where you take him. Any sight of a bug, especially cockroaches, he's gonna start crying immediately. Just be really careful. I need you to take him because I need to take care of Hunter. Come on Jericho… let go… It's going to be all right." Crys handed Jericho to Jeanne.

"So what's wrong with Hunter? And why isn't Evolution taking care for him? Did daddy Ric beat you up?" Jeanne was being her usual sarcastic self. Her eyes were hard, and full of hatred towards Hunter. Hunter whimpered and hid behind Lita, scared to look at her eyes.

"Um… Actually that _is_ why I'm taking care of him. Ric what beating the crap out of him. The sad part is that Ric had no remorse of doing it. Evolution wasn't going to care for him so I did." Crys spoke quietly. She picked Hunter up, who immediately tried to hide in her arms. Jeanne was taken a back. She had never seen Hunter so frighten before. Crys gently lifted Hunter's tee shirt and showed Jeanne the bruises that were discovered earlier that morning.

"I need to pee…" Hunter whimpered quietly. Crys got the hint. Hunter was starting to get really uncomfortable under Jeanne's gaze.

"I'm so sorry Hunter. I didn't know. "Jeanne didn't know what to say. Hunter looked at her, tears dripped down his little face. It was the same old Hunter that they grew to hate, but He was frightened and not wanting anything but comfort. Hunter grabbed at his crotch show the urgency of the situation.

"Well I think we need to find a bathroom… I don't think Hunter wants to have an accident before we have any fun." Crys laughed. Hunter waved at Jericho and the others as Crys walked to the entrance.

"She should do what I've done with Kane…" Taker spoke watching Crys leave to the entrance. Jeanne smirked at Taker.

"Oh…And what would _that_ be?" The sarcasm dripped out of her voice again. Taker laughed.

"I put a diaper on him…He never could control him self and it make it easier for me when he did have an accident." Taker explained. Kane blushed deeply and mutter something under his breath. Taker glared at him.

"Well it is really embarrassing…I can't help it that I hate sleeping. All I see is the fire." Kane started to cry. Rob was upset that Crys was gone. He wanted to be protected by her, and she chose Hunter over him. Tears splashed to ground.

"I want Crys… Why can't I be held." Rob cried. By the end of this all of the Chibis were crying. Crys returned with Hunter walking beside her. He knew that things were going to change. Rob ran to her.

"Hey sweetheart what's the matter?" Crys was surprised by Rob sudden display of emotion. She picked up her lover who grabbed onto her and just cried in her arms.

"I think he got jealous that Hunter was getting all the attention. He felt left out." Jeanne explained. Lita walked over to Hunter. He backs up until he was touching Crys' leg.

"No… Don't touch me…" Hunter didn't want her to get near him. Jeanne was getting really concerned. She pulled Lita back a little bit and wordlessly told her no.

"Hunter honey, who do you want to hold you? Crys needs to protect Rob. She loves him with all her heart and you can't separate them." Jeanne tired to reason with him.

"He won't listen…" A voice behind them spoke.

"What the…" Crys spoke.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: So who's the other person that just got there? Are they going to help Hunter or hurt Hunter? And what is the real deal with Rob Van Dam? Stay tuned, for the answers will be revealed soon. Comments and Suggestions are welcome. R&R.


	7. Sable is not who they wanted to see

****

Author's Note: Well here's another chapter. Thank you for the reviews, it's really sweet. I also enjoyed all the guesses I got for who was speaking to us. Well now you get to find out… and a character will leave. So on with the story.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Well I don't own anyone but my little lonesome self. LOL!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

The WWE Insane Little Adventure  
Part 7

"Well he never listens to anyone. In a way I'm really surprised that he holds onto you like that Crys. Usually he goes after some of the prettier women." Sable spoke.

"Stupid whore!" Rob yelled. Sable stared at him and Rob tucked further into Crys' shoulder.

"Sable what in blazes fury do you want? Isn't enough that we have to see your plastic self on TV?" Jeanne sneered.

"Hunter needs to come with me. Vince got word what Ric was doing and he wanted to ensure that his investment was safe. And with the likes of you all, that isn't going to happen." She laughed.

"You really need to find some other way to occupy yourself, Sable. Isn't enough that you have to be Vince's pet? I can see why Stephanie wanted you gone!" Undertaker spat. Hunter ran to Undertaker and held his arms out. Taker looked down at him and picked him up. Kane stood next to his brother, seething with hatred for the woman.

"I'm nobody's little investment. I'm married to Stephanie. She's more the woman than you'll ever be." Hunter yelled. He was sick of being an object to everyone. Except for Crys, who saw him as a person. That was one of the main reasons why he attached himself to Crys. She was the only one who could take care of him.

"Hunter don't you dare argue with me. Your father-in-law sent me an that's final." Sable walked over to Taker and Hunter. Hunter had tears in his eyes.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Hunter screamed. He started to throw a temper tantrum. He was bound and determined that he was going to stay. Taker held onto him tighter. Sable was really pissed. She slapped him in the back of the head. Hunter stopped wailing in anger and looked up at her. He began to wail in pain instead.

"I WANT MY MOMMY! WAAAAAA!" Hunter sobbed with intensity. Sable couldn't take it anymore, she yanked Hunter out of Taker's arms. Hunter squirmed in her arms. Kane and Rob were fed up with the treatment that Hunter was receiving by Sable. They decided to do the only thing they could do. Both Rob and Kane began kicking at her shins.

"You're not taking him. You tactless slut." Jeanne pulled at her hair as Crys tried to grab Hunter out of her arms. Jericho watched in amazement as they tried to free Hunter out of Sable's grasp. As they struggled, a limo pulled up to the chaos. Vince got out and looked at the way Sable was being beat up.

"ALRIGHT! Stop! No more of this." Vince yelled. Sable walked over to Vince dragging Hunter. Hunter started to sob helplessly. Vince picked up Hunter. He looked at Hunter lovingly.

"I guess you all are stuck without him." Sable laughed. Vince and Sable got into the limo and left. They all looked crestfallen.

"Man that so sucked." Rob stated. He grabbed at Crys' pants and held out his arms. Crys gently lifted him into her arms. Rob smiled and laid his head on her arm. Kane looked at his brother, and Lita, Jeff and Matt sullenly looked at each other.

"You know even though Hunter acted like a baby all the time, I really miss him." Jericho spoke up. Crys and Jeanne looked at him. Jeanne picked him up and hugged him.

"Jericho you are so cute like this. Can I keep you?" Jeanne couldn't help herself. Jericho smiled and blushed.

"Yeah. You can keep me… I really don't want to be like this for the rest of my life though." Jericho looked scared. Kane waddled over to him.

"Neither do I, and I think Rob doesn't want it either." Kane spoke he looked up to see Rob asleep in Crys' arms sucking his thumb.

"Okay this time I can say this, Rob you are so cute too." Crys laughed softly. Rob was out like a light. Jeanne walked over to them. Matt, who hadn't said anything, decided to say something.

"Can we go to the beach instead?" Matt really loved ocean and shells. Jeff looked at Kane and Taker.

"I've never been to the beach before." Kane spoke. Taker stood there in shock. Kane was never allowed to do anything and he didn't remember his childhood either. Lita smiled at the suggestion.

"Yeah I think that's a great idea, right Jericho?" Jeanne asked her little guy.

"I love the beach. How about Rob?" Jericho turned to Crys. Crys smiled.

"I think he'll be happy… but right now I'm going to let him sleep." Crys spoke softly. Rob stirred a bit and sucked on his thumb a bit more. Kane went to the van and tried to reach the door handle. Taker laughed and opened the door. Kane jumped in there, followed by Jeff, Matt and Lita. Crys sat in the front with Rob sound asleep in her arms and Taker was back to driving again.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: Well now it's onto the beach, and something _big _is going to happen… what will it be? Comments and Suggestions are welcome. R&R.


	8. And to the Beach

****

Author's Note: I realize that it has been a long while since I wrote a chapter, well with me due for surgery, I haven't really thought about my stories, but hey here's another chapter. As you can tell it's getting close to the end of the story.   
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE, duh. Smiles.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

The WWE Insane Little Adventure  
Part 8

The gang headed to the beach. With Jericho riding with Jeanne and Crys holding a sleep Rob Van Dam, the ride to the beach was really quite. Well, until Matt started snickering. Crys looked over her shoulder trying to see what was going on.

"Matt stop it!" Kane whined. Matt kept poking him in the arm.

"Kane, quit being a baby… It's not scary." Matt replied to Kane's whimpers. Crys looked at Matt questioning his motives.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Crys asked. Matt and Kane looked up at her. Kane looks as though he was going to cry any minute.

"He's afraid of the caves that are at the beach…" Matt replied.

"No I'm not!" Kane spat back.

"Yes you are!" Matt countered.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Will you two stop it. You guys are going to wake up Rob and he's a pain when he's woken up." Crys snapped at the two. Matt and Kane looked at their feet.

"Sorry…" They both muttered. Crys smiled at the two.

"Kane isn't afraid of the caves for you information. He just don't like dark places." Crys told Matt.

"Oh… Sorry Kane." Matt spoke softly. Lita and Jeff both smiled at Matt. Jeff all of the sudden started to bounce around. Crys laughed. Lita just looked really concerned.

"Well I don't know how to say this, but… Jeff you are not a chibi so stop acting like one." Crys laughed.

"I'm not I just am really happy… I see the beach." Jeff smiled. Rob began to stir in Crys' arms. Slowly Rob woke up. Thumb still in his mouth, his large hazel eyes looked at Crys questioning.

"Hi Robbie, ya feelin' better?" Crys spoke softly to her little man. Rob smiled. He took his thumb out of his mouth.

"Yeah. I do feel better." Rob replied. He tried to sit up a bit. In his shuffling he realized that his bladder was quite full. He looked up at Crys.

"I need to pee soon." Rob softly told Crys. Crys smiled down knowing that Rob was going to say that soon. Rob looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the beach… In fact we got a little less than three minutes left in this evil van." Crys snickered.

"The only reason why _you_, of all people say that this van is evil is because I'm driving, and you can't stand that." Undertaker spoke. Rob laughed.

"Dude, when I was normal, she wouldn't even let me drive. That's one of the most normal things you get out of her." Rob replied.

"Thanks." Crys sarcastically mutter as they pulled into the parking lot for the beach. Jeanne pulled right beside the van.

"Hey Chika! You ready to party?" Jeanne yelled at her best friend. Crys smirked as she got out with Rob in her arms.

"You and Party don't go… I would really worry about where you'd be going with this… Oh wait I know, you want Jericho that bad huh?" The sarcasm dripped out of Crys' mouth. She smiled as she walked with Rob to the restrooms. Jeanne laughed.

"That girl is crazy. Yep that's why she's insane." Jeanne laughed. Jericho walked over to Kane and Matt. Lita, Jeff and Undertaker pulled a few bags out of the back. Crys walked back with Rob in her arms. All smiles coming from him.

"Okay here's the deal. You can play out there, but you guys can't wander from eyesight. You all look like children and we want to be careful that no one tries to kidnap any of you. So here I got each of you a little bag of toys for out here." Taker told them. He handed them a bag with their names on it. Rob and Kane wandered close to the waves. Crys grabbed her surfboard from the top of the van. Matt, Jeff and Lita all went close to the waves. Jeanne and Jericho sat close to Rob and Kane. Taker was resting behind them in a lawn chair. They all finally have fun.

TBC…

****

Author's Notes: This is the next to last chapter. There is one more after this. So I hoped you all have enjoyed this chapter. Suggestion and Comment welcome. R&R.


	9. Back to Normal Maybe

Author's Note: Hello everybody. I've been away for a while, but I'm back. We'll here's the last chapter to the chibi story that everybody loves... I may do a sequel to this story, but we will see.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Mostly because of the language and bad humor)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

The WWE Insane Little Adventure  
Part 9

Rob Van Dam quietly sat on the side of the wall that separated the beach from the parking lot. He was thinking again and nobody was really paying attention. Jericho and Jeanne were kissing, which it was a good thing that nobody else was on this part of the beach, or there would have been some problems. Undertaker was asleep and showing signs of an increasing sunburn forming on his legs and arms. Kane and Matt played in the sand as Lita watched them. Jeff and Crys both were surfing.

Rob didn't mind that he wasn't being paid any heed, but it still was bad for him too. He found that ever since they became chibied that Crys was treating him more like a child. He liked that she could carry him and love him as though he was a stuff animal, but he felt that he was too much on the emotional side. And as he thought this, tears began to bubble up in his eyes. Rob grabbed his tiny legs and held them tight to his chest. He really didn't want to cry, but the feeling was unable to release itself.

Rob didn't notice that Crys was watching him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked up, trying hard not to cry. One tear slipped down his cheek. Crys picked him up and rocked him in her arms.

"What wrong sweetie?" She asked. Rob still thought as her as the angel that he always wanted. With her golden hair and blue gray eyes, he knew he never wanted to turn back.

"I'm scared... Jericho is right." Rob whimpered.

"Right about what? Oh you mean not being able to be you again?"

"I want to be me! I love that you can hold me and it help my nightmares to go away, but I'm really scared." Rob started to sob with each word. "I want my life back. I'm not happy. I want to be able to love you and.... Well... Make out with you..." Rob started to blush with the last sentence. Crys smiled. She decided to give him a hard time.

"You know... you are small enough that you could do a lot more..." Crys insinuated to Rob. Rob went to a deeper red. He was always a little sensitive about his sexuality.

"I don't think I would love to stay like this though. I want to be back to normal." Rob stuttered. Kane came up to them screaming and sobbing wildly. He was clutching his arm as if something had bit him.

"MOMMY!" Kane sobbed into Crys' arm. Crys let go of Rob as he gave her a look that explained what he thought. She felt the same way.

"Kane, What did Matt do?" She deadpanned the words. She knew that Matt had to have started it. He was out to get Kane for a while. Rob jumped off of the wall and walked to the ocean.

"He... Put a... Jellyfish... On... My... Arm." Kane cried helplessly. He tried to get into Crys' arms and began to sob in her chest. She looked down at Kane. _Oh god, he's decided to bury himself into my cleavage... And I don't have much to sneeze at. _She thought to herself. She wrapped he arms around him and rocked him gently. When he settled down enough, she looked at his arm. There was a little redness, but as she thought the jellyfish that Matt used was probably dead when he slapped it onto Kane's arm.

"Alright here's the deal I'm going to get Matt and we'll settle this once and for all. Now Kane, you're going to have to be with Undertaker for a little bit... so let's go and wake him up." Kane grabbed Crys' hand as she walked over to Taker. Taker was snoring quite loudly. Crys poked one of the sunburned areas on his arm.

"YEOW!" Taker screamed.

"Hi ya sleepy head." Crys sputtered in laughter. Kane stood there wide-eyed.

"What the hell was that for woman?" Taker's anger went up a notch. Crys shrugged her shoulders.

"Someone was a little toasted and so I thought it was a good idea to see if you were done cooking." Crys spoke. Taker rolled his eyes and then noticed that Kane was standing right beside her.

"Why is my little brother right beside you?"

"Matt up to his usual problems and so I'm going to deal with this my way." Crys stated with authority. Taker smiled at the thought of Crys' revenge. He looked up as Kane huddled into his lap.

"Yeah, you go take care of that brat. I can't stand it when someone makes my little brother's life a living hell. That's my job." Taker replied. Crys gave him a toothy grin.

She walked over to where Lita and Matt were. What she saw floored her completely. It wasn't the fact that Matt was currently making out with Lita, or the fact that there was an actual lack of clothes… it was the fact that Matt was back to his normal self, size and all. This really confused Crys. She walked back over to Taker and Kane. She gently lifted Kane's face, all the while Taker looking at her suspiciously.

"Kane honey… are you feeling alright?" She asked. Taker raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Kane honey, answer me?" Crys kept asking. Kane looked up at her finally. She saw the pain in his eyes and the fear that he felt. "Taker, Mark be careful. He's reverting back. Right now the pain is too much. Oh, shit… Where's my Robbie?"

"He's in the ocean swimming around…" Jeanne walked up to them with a bit taller Jericho. Crys quickly ran out there, hoping to find Rob. Sure enough Rob was in the ocean, but the pain was too much to keep him a float. Tears and screams of fear emitted from the scared boy.

"I'm coming Rob, don't panic." Crys dived into the water and swam to get him. She dragged him to shore, where he sputtered and sobbed brokenly. Rob was almost at his normal height. He latched onto Crys weeping loudly. Taker, Jeff, Matt, Lita, Jericho, and Jeanne ran up to them. Crys half heartily smiled at them.

"Next time can we find a better spot to do something like this?" She deadpanned. Kane ran to her and hugged both Rob and Crys. Rob laid in her arm sobbing. The fear subsided a bit, but Rob was still terribly frightened.

"Hey Rob it's over, you're alive. Please don't cry." Jericho tried to console him. Rob just tightened his grip around Crys. Crys sullenly looked at Jeanne.

"It's going to be a long night…"Crys spoke. She saw that everybody was back to normal, so she was relived that it was finally over. Taker walked over to Crys.

"I have a feeling Heyman was the one who did this. He's such a sick little man." Taker replied.

"That makes perfect sense, a little man that doesn't want to feel anymore incompetent about his size." Jeanne laughed. "That is one very sad man right there."

"I'm not going to say anything." Jericho laughed.

"Well I think we've go a show to head to. At least Vince is going to be happier, but I don't know about my widdle wobbie…" Crys spoke as she hugged Rob. Kane smiled. Rob was back and the world was a little better.

"Sorry, about that…" Rob embarrassingly spoke. Kane grabbed Rob's hand to get Rob's attention.

"Don't be like that. We all got really scared. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I was too." Kane admitted to Rob. Rob smiled lightly, knowing that Kane was being really sincere.

"Did we have a show to go to or what dudes!" Rob spoke up. Everybody laughed and got into the van.

THE END

Author's Notes: I really hoped you enjoyed this chibi story. I wanted this to be different to other Chibi stories… and I think it did work. Well there might be a sequel and might not be… Until then, keep reading my other works.  
  
- Crys Skywalker


End file.
